Caught in the Rain
by Jenn1
Summary: Movieverse. What happened after the alley kiss? Harry's point of view. Non-slash. One Shot.


**Title:** Caught in the Rain

**Author:** Jenn

**Summary: **Movieverse What happened after the alley kiss? Harry's point of view. One Shot.

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers: **SM1.

**Timeline:** After the alley kiss.

**Category:** General

**Feedback**: Always happy to hear what readers have to say.

**Archive**: Anywhere, but please ask me first. I would like to know where it's going and to make sure it will have my name on it.

**Disclaimers:** They're not mine. Stan Lee and Marvel own them. Anyone else not recognizable is mine. Not making one penny for this story. This fic is just for enjoyment.

_Thoughts are in italics_.

* * *

It was raining like cats and dogs. It had been coming down for the past half an hour. It was also pitch black out there save for the city lights.

Unlocking the front door to the loft he shared with his best friend, Peter Parker, Harry Osborn walked in to find the light to their living room on. Glancing up toward the stairs, he saw the light on in the hallway too. Just because the lights were on did not mean that Peter was home, he had a bad habit of leaving lights when he left to go somewhere.

Getting out of his sodden long coat, Harry hung it up. Kicking off his wet shoes, he headed for the staircase. Stopping at the foot of the set of steps he called up to his friend, "Hey, Pete, you up there?"

No answer. _Figures, he's not home. Must be out somewhere as usual. Where does he go all the time?_

Running a hand through his wet hair, Harry walked to the answering machine. The only message was from his dad. But none from M.J. _Why in the hell didn't she show up?_

Mary Jane Watson. Harry sighed, as his thoughts turned on her. She was the girl he had been dating for the past month. Things had been going great for them…mostly. And Harry had no doubt that Peter was not thrilled with it. But like he told his friend, he really cared for M.J. and Peter had never made a move to pursue her himself.

It was not like Mary Jane not to show up for a date. That made Harry a bit worried. It also made him angry too.

She had said something about an audition tonight. He had wished her well and then asked her if she wanted to grab a bite to eat with him afterwards. Mary Jane agreeing to it, so he expected M.J. to meet him at the restaurant. She never showed up at the appointed time.

Picking up the phone, Harry dialed his girlfriend's number. After getting Mary Jane's 'Hi, it's me! Sing your song at the beep,' from her machine, he left a quick message. "M.J., it's Harry. Just wanted to know why you didn't show for dinner. Call me when you get in, ok? Bye."

Looking out the window, the rain still descended down. An old rhyme came to him. _The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout, down came the rain…_

Snorting, Harry said to himself, "Even Spider-Man would have enough brains to stay indoors on a night like this."

Spider-Man, a man he did not care for. The web head obviously caught Mary Jane's eye. Though he did not think her crush on the masked hero was flattering. Harry did not hate the guy, nor would he say that he was menace like the _Daily_ _Bugle_ called him. He was…

Harry turned around when he heard the front door open. His roommate came in, drenched from head to toe. He stated the obvious, "Peter, your soaked."

His friend did not pay him any mind. He headed for the stairs like he had not even heard him. Harry was not sure, but it was like Peter had an odd look on his face, one that Harry did not usually see unless Mary Jane was around.

"Hey, Pete." He spoke up to get his roommate's attention.

"Hum?"

Harry had noticed lately that Peter was down about something, but what, Harry could only guess. One problem may be Mary Jane, since Peter now knew about their dating, the friendship Harry with him was…somewhat tense.

There was also the factor of what happened at the _Bugle_ about a week ago, that had shook him up. From what the news reports were saying, the Green Goblin had been looking for Spider-Man. But not too many people knew that Peter took pictures of the web slinger. Not knowing what to believe about the garbage the _Bugle_ printed, Harry did not know what to think of Spider-Man and the Green Goblin.

Right now, at this minute, Peter's expression, no, his whole face, just glowed. He was on cloud nine about something. Whatever the reason, Harry was relieved to see him looking better.

"Why in the world were you out in the pouring rain?"

"I, uh, got lost on the east side because I took the wrong bus."

Frowning, Harry asked, "You weren't going around trying to find Spider-Man in _this_ were you?"

"No. I'm going to go up to shower and change."

At the same moment the phone rang. "Hello?" he said picking it up on the second ring.

"Just wanted to return your call. I got caught in the rain."

"M.J., I'm glad you're alright. Did you forget we were supposed to go out for dinner?" Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Peter pause on the steps. But when he looked at his friend, Peter started continued up.

"The audition ran late and then by the time it ended it was raining, so I just wanted to get home."

_Why does she sound different? She sounds dreamy like she did when she told me about how 'incredible' Spider-Man was. _"Did you get the part?"

"No, they…" she sighed. "No, I didn't."

"I'm sorry to hear that. There'll be other auditions, you'll see. But I wanted to invite you for Thanksgiving Day dinner when we were out to eat tonight."

"Thanksgiving? Where is it going to be?"

"Here, my dad and Aunt May are coming." Though he was talking to her, he felt like she was millions away from this conversation. "You alright?"

"I'm fine. Fantastic. And I'll come for Thanksgiving."

Harry wondered why Mary Jane was so happy, when she did not get the part she wanted. But he could tell she did not want to talk about it. "Great, and-"

"I know. Wear the black dress. I just wish-"

"I didn't mind getting it for you," he cut in.

"I know. Look, I'm going to go, Harry. I'm really tired."

"Sure," he hesitated, but decided not to be idle. "Good night."

"Night, Harry."

Hanging up the phone, Harry could faintly hear Peter singing off key. Yep, his friend was in great mood. So was M.J. from the sounds of it. _Why?_

All Harry could think of was that he never was in a wonderful mood when he got caught in the rain.

**The End**

Thanks for reading, please review. _Jenn_


End file.
